Future Rider
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Third Genre: Humor. A dragon rider from the future gets sent to the past. She learns that even though they're dead and old, they still are imporant. Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review! Complete! Chapter 13 Up!
1. Into the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Saphria. But, I own my own characters.

Chapter One

Rose Parker opened the door slowly and slipped into the classroom quietly. She tiptoed to her seat and sat in it, smiling smugly becasue of thier teacher, Professor Hoggins didn't catch her. "Miss. Parker, I would wipe that smile off your face if I was you. Now, tell me why you're late for the fifth time this week? And don't go blaming it on you dragon." He said while still writing on the chalkboard. "I was..." Rose thought hard. "Doesn't matter. Answer this question, who killed Durza the shade?" He asked, spinning around and looking at Rose. "Um, some one that didn't like him?" Rose asnwered. The class laughed, expect for the teacher's pet, Lucy Dinwill. She rose her head. "Yes, Miss Dinwill?" "The dragon rider Eragon and with the help of his dragon, Saphria." Lucy told him. Rose stuck out her tougune at Lucy's head. "Miss Parker, I don't think that is nessacary. Anyway, these names will become very close to you for you have a five thousand word essay on them." Professor Hoggins told her. "Five thousand words! What do I care about an old dead guy with a deceased old dragon?" Rose complained. "Do you want me to make it ten thousand, Miss Parker?" Hoggins warned. Rose shook her head.

Finally the bell rang and Rose walked out of the school, carrying her dragon rider history book. A large dark green dragon landed beside her and walked by her side. "Shut up, Taz." She warned her dragon. (His real name is Tazrin. Taz for short.) _You better have not blamed it on me again. I get tired when you do that._ Taz told her, ignoring what she said. _Don't worry, I didn't blame it on you. I didn't get a chance to blame it on anything. Oh, and guess what! I have to do a five thousand word essay on that stupid dragon rider named Eragon with a dragon named Saphria. I hate them. I hate Professor Hoggins._ Rose complained loudly. Taz growled softly. _Something doesn't seem right._ He told her. Rose looked around and gasped. The landscape had changed. It was all dark underneath them. Then they started falling. Rose grabbed Taz's spikes. They were spinning and falling at an incredible speed. Suddenly, Rose's grip loosened and Rose and Taz got thrown apart. Rose was headed for a bright light. She didn't see where Tazrin went.

XxXx

Cool air hit Rose instantly, giving her goosebumps. She was falling down fast. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was high in the air and land was so small. She could barely she the trees. They looked like little ants. Her eyes started watering. She screamed and closed her eyes._ She was dead. Taz was gone and she was going to die. Well, look at the bright side, at least I won't have to do that stupid essay. _She told herself. She screamed as the trees started to get taller and more recongizable.

Suddenly, something grabbed her around the stomach and stopped her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She felt hard scales and smiled. Taz got her. "Well, it's about..." She started, turning to see her faithful green dragon when she stopped. A giant blue dragon was holding her, going for the ground. The dragon eyed her. She gasped and looked back at the ground. It was coming closer. Soon, the dragon's claws dropped her and the dragon landed with a thud on the ground behind her. "Oh that's gonna bruise." Rose told herself, wincing at her throbbing stomach. She got up and turned. A man, probably seventeen or something, was patting the blue dragon affectionely. He turned to her. He was handsome. Messy brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, muscles. _Don't drool. Don't drool. Don't act like a complete idiot._ Rose told herself. "Hi." She said. "Hello." The man said back. "Pretty dragon." Rose said. Then she wanted to smack herself. _Pretty dragon? Oh yeah, he's really gonna like you now._ Rose chided herself. "Thanks. Your not scared of her?" He asked. He sounded surprised. _ROSE! Are you there? Where are you? Are you okay?_ Taz yelled suddenly. _Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. _She answered. _Where are you?_ He contiued. _How in the heck am I suppose to know?_ She said. _Your so useless. I'll find you on my own._ He said. Rose turned back to the man. "So, do you?" He asked. Rose gave him a confused look. _Way to go, Taz. This hot guy asked me something and I missed it becasue I was talking to you._ She told him. "I asked if you live around here?" He repeated. "Oh, I think so." Rose said. Her city shouldn't be that far. _I mean, they didn't go anywhere, right? _"So, why aren't you afraid of my dragon?" He asked.

Rose opened her mouth to answer when a loud thud could be heard. _Ow._ Taz called out. Suddenly, he landed behind Rose. "Your such a loser." Rose told Taz. _You have no room to talk, missy._ He shot back, standing up. "Sit down." She said, turning back to the man. He was staring at Taz then her. "Your a dragon rider?" He asked. "Yeah." She told him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said. "You didn't ask, duh." The man looked at her. "I'm Eragon and this is my dragon Saphria." The man told her. Rose stared. "You sound familiar." She started, pointing at him. _He's the dragon rider that killed Durza._ Taz answered for her. _If you knew the answer, then why didn't you tell me?_ Rose demanded. _That, my little pumpkinhead, would be cheating._ Taz said, messing up Rose's reddish orange hair. "Oh my god. If he's that dragon rider. And she's that dragon. Are we in the past?" Rose asked aloud. _I think so, Rose, I think so. _Taz said softly. "No!" Rose cried. _I know I know. You will miss your family and friends but if we got here we can certainly get back home._ Taz said. _What? I don't care about missing my mom or dad or my friends. This means... no electritly! _Rose said. Taz rolled his eyes. "Um, Eragon, we got a problem." Rose spoke up. _Don't tell him! Let's just go with him and figure out what we can. We aren't really suppose to mess with the past, Rose. _Taz whispered. "Never mind. I'm Rose and this is my dragon Tazrin." She quickly said. "Are you with the Varden or the Empire?" He asked. "Whose the Varden and whose the Empire?" Rose asked. _You dummy! Don't you ever listen in Dragon History? I don't know how to explain it. He is on the Varden. The Empire is ruled by King Galbatorix. _Taz said. _Whose Galbatorix?_ Rose asked. _An evil dragon rider who wants to kill people. Especially Eragon._ Taz sighed. "I'm not in either one." She told Eragon. He nodded and opened his mouth in reply when a footsteps were heard. And a bad smell. "Urgals!" Eragon yelled. He climbed onto Saphria's back and turned to Rose. "What are Urgals?" She asked him. "Get on your dragon and fly quickly. Follow us. I'll contact you up in the air." He said. Saphria leapt into the sky. Rose scrambled onto her dragon and they flew up.

_Urgals, _a voice started. Rose eyes widened and started to attack the thing in her head. _Stop it's me! Eragon!_ Rose stopped. _What are you doing in my head?_ Rose asked him. _I told you I was going to tell you what Urgals are. Urgals are vile creatures that will kill you or me. Or even Saphria or Tazrin if they have the chance. You don't know much. Stick with me and I will teach you stuff. Can you do magic?_ Eragon asked. _Yeah! I don't sleep in that class!_ Rose said. _That's surprising._ Taz murmured. _Class?_ Eragon asked. _I mean lesson. Silly me._ Rose said. Rose didn't talk to him after that. She watched the landscape and sometimes talked to Taz but not that much. They flew on like this for a couple hours. _Rose, how is your dragon? Is he tired?_ Eragon suddenly asked her. _He says he's find but my butt hurts from sitting here. I need to move around._ Rose said. _Okay, will be riding like this for days so you better get use to it. _Eragon told her. He seemed uncomfortable. Rose smacked her face. _Now he will never like me. _Rose thought. Taz laughed. _I don't think you even have a chance with him. And if you do, don't. We aren't suppose to mingle with the past! He's probably going to fall in love with someone else. And its not you. _Taz snapped. Rose rolled her eyes. _He was always so worried. _Soon, Saphria started flying towards the ground. Tazrin followed. They ate in silence then went to bed. Rose curled up to Tazrin and before she knew it, she was asleep.

I hope this doesn't seem to rushed. I just want to get to the good parts. Please Read and Review.


	2. Evil Birdie

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Christopher Paolini does. I only own Rose and Tazrin and maybe some more characters later on.

Rose woke up first. No alarm clock's annoying ring. _Oh no! She was going to be late for school again!_, She thought as she got up. The first thing she noticed was that Tazrin was next to her. He wasn't allowed to be in the house for his weird fascination of flashing lights on and off. The other more important thing was that something was crawling on her. She looked at her arm. A large scorpion was crawling on her arm. Rose screamed. "Get it off! Get off it! Tazrin wake up!" She yelled, flinging her arm this way and that.

Tazrin opened his eye and watched. _Shake your arm a little harder and it might fall off._ Taz told her, chuckling. The scorpion was gone.

_Thanks a lot for your help!_ Rose said, glaring at Taz.

He gave her a toothy smile. _Your welcome, pumpkinhead._ He said. _I'm not a pumpkinhead._ Rose told him. _Would you rather be an orange?_ He asked. _How about a rose?_ Rose stated.

_No. Roses are sweet. You're too sour._ Taz joked, chuckling again.

"What happened?" Eragon said, running up to Rose and Taz. His hair was even more messed up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Rose said, smiling sweetly. He nodded and went back to his side of the camp. Rose sighed and turned to Taz. He gave her a disapproving look. _Dragons are so over rated._ Rose told him, walking to the campfire. They ate what they had left from the other day and began flying again.

_So, where are we going?_ Rose asked Eragon.

_Farthen Dur. _Eragon told her, gliding on Saphria who was in front of them. Rose turned to Tazrin.

_I've been there! Isn't that were those little people are! They're so cute. Oh and those where I got those earrings from. The sapphire ones. Made from the... thing. Oh what is it called? _Rose said.

_They aren't little people. They are called dwarves. And those earrings are from Isidar Mithrim. Just in case you don't know what that is, its the Star Sapphire that Saphria broke to get to Eragon when he was fighting the Shade._ Tazrin informed her.

_Man. I could have gotten a hundred on my exam if you would have helped me. No good stupid dragon._ Rose muttered.

_Do you want to see what happens when you don't have a dragon?_ Tazrin growled, tipping to the side. Rose clutched Tazrin's spikes.

_No!_ Taz righted himself and flew on. Rose scowled and leaned forward, waiting for this day to end.

A few minutes later, a bird caught Rose's eye. It was golden bird which flew ahead of them. Some black birds were near the pretty bird. Rose suddenly received a peck on the head. She turned. A large golden bird, bigger than Tazrin or Saphria put together was flying next to Rose. "Nice birdie. Good birdie." The bird lurched forward and pecked Rose on the head. "Ow! Evil birdie! Stop!" Rose hit it. The bird's yellow eyes turned dark red and the bird began to shake violently. "I'm sorry!" Rose cried out. The bird busted out into flames and cawed at Rose. _TAZRIM! FLY! _Rose shouted, leaning close to his body. Taz glanced back then darted forward. The bird followed on hot pursuit. "This is so not like the petting zoos phoenixes!" Rose said out loud. _Maybe we can trick it! Remember when you were a bit younger and you loved freefalling? Well, maybe we can do that and trick it!_ Rose told Taz.

_Your mother said I'm not allowed to do it because I would be risking your life!_ Taz argued. _It's either falling and dying or being burned to death._ Rose said. They thought for a minute. _Falling_ Taz and Rose said at the same time. Taz folded his wings close to his body and turned to the ground. The wind stung Rose's eyes and she hugged Taz. Hopefully he would pull up before either of them hit the ground. The phoenix followed. Saphria and Eragon were also following at a much slower pace. Just before Taz hit the ground he pulled up. He turned and Rose peeked out. The phoenix squawked and hit the ground, feathers exploding everywhere. Saphria floated to them and Eragon just stared at the feathers. Rose turned to Eragon. "Up for Phoenix tonight?" She asked. Eragon turned to her, his lips curving into a smiling. They both laughed.

Rose landed by the dead phoenix and picked up the body. Eragon got off his dragon and brought out a sword. "Hey, that sword looks familiar." Rose told him, as Eragon grabbed the phoenix from Rose.

"It's Zar'roc. I lost my knife so I have to do skin it with this." Eragon said, sitting down.

Rose turned and looked around. A small lake was a few feet away. _Good thing we didn't land in that._ Rose told Taz. He nodded. Rose walked to the lake and took off her shoe. The water was nice and cool. She took off her other shoe and waded in it. _Good! It's about time you took a bath._ Taz said. Rose eyed him and splashed water on him. Something slimly touched her ankle. "Eww! Something is in there and it almost bit me!" She yelled, running out of the water and hiding behind Taz. Taz peered into the lake.

_Oh no! A big scary fish is gonna eat you all up! Good riddance._ Taz sniffed, giving Rose a toothy smile. Rose frowned.

_You know, some fledglings need special needs more than others. Do not worry, little one. My Eragon was like that too. Once. _Saphria said. Rose smiled at Saphria. Taz's eyes twitched.

_Sevres you right._ Rose said, patting the blue dragon on the nose. She hummed and turned.

Eragon had put the bird above the fire and was roasting it slowly. Rose sat down next to him. Saphria curled up behind Eragon and Rose, humming. Taz sat away from Saphria, watching Rose and Eragon carefully. "Um, why is your dragon staring at us?" Eragon said, leaning close to Rose's ear.

"He tends to do that. Got to get use to that. Sorry." She whispered back. He nodded and leaned back on to Saphria. Suddenly, the fire leaped onto the phoenix and the phoenix jumped up and pointed at Rose. It jumped onto the ground, all fire and meat, and started to chase Rose. Rose looked at the lake. The bird would be smarted than that. Even though its brains were gone. Rose grabbed the flaming bird and threw it at the water. Steam rose up and the meat sinked. Rose cried out and looked at the burns on her hands.

_Stupid! You don't go picking up something on fire!_ Taz yelled at her, going to her.

Eragon rushed to her and turned her hands. "Waise heil!" He said. The burns healed quickly. "That is smart except for picking it up with your bare hands. That was a brave thing you did." He said, smiling at her. Rose smiled back. "I'm going to get the dried meat from Saphria's saddlebags." He left. Rose smiled. _Yes._ She turned to Tazrin.

_You can't love him. He isn't from here. You are just a obstacle in your way. When we go home your heart will break. _Tazrin said. He turned and walked into the lake and dived under. Rose looked at him. _Party pooper._ She thought. She shrugged and turned to Eragon, who was cutting up some meat.

Okay, Read and Review! I know Tazrin is kind of mean in this chapter but he soon accepts Eragon. (Hopefully)

For those you reviewed:

Vulpix4life: I hope this is what you mean. Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.

Fluent-Elvish: Okay, this is what you wanted, I think. Hope you like this chapter!

Fiji-Mermaid: Sorry, I'll try to make sure I do it right in the future. I hope you like it.


	3. Author's note

Author's Note

Dear Readers, I'm sorry to say that I have gotten grounded from the computer. I won't be able to update this story for at least two weeks or less. But my mom is being nice and saying I can write a note so you guys will know this (as you can see). I'm truly sorry and please try to remind me that never ever ever be on the computer at 4:00 am because I can't go to sleep. My bad. As soon as I'm able to get back on the computer, I vow to update quickly.

KrazieShadowNinja


	4. Billy Bob

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. But I do own Rose and Tazrin. I'm making more words for the Urgal language. They're my words though not Christopher's.

The night was clear and the wind was nice and cool. Eragon turned to Rose smiling. She smiled back. He was so hot. He walked to her and leaned forward. Eragon closed his eyes. She closed her. Then they leaned forward.

Rose opened her eyes just make sure it was real. What she saw was Tazrin with his eyes wide. She pulled back. _Eww! Nasty! Yucky yucky! Why did you do that?_ Rose asked him, wiping her mouth out and spitting a couple times.

_Why did I do that? You did that! I, was trying to wake you up. You sat up and kissed me. I didn't do nothing!_ Taz said quickly. Rose glared at Taz. She heard some rustling. She turned. Eragon was carving a bow, arrows laying out on the rock freshly cut. Saphria was gone. _Why did you wake me up?_ I asked Taz.

_I'm going to go hunting. I'm starving._ Taz said. He flew up, circled once, then disappeared over the tree tops.

"Whatcha doing?" Rose asked Eragon, going to his side. He looked up. "Making you a bow. I already have one. We are going hunting." He said. He carved it some more then felt the bow. Rose watched him for a few minutes then went to the fire.

Soon, Eragon was done. "There. You know how to quiver an arrow, right?" He asked. Rose shook her head. He sighed. Eragon went behind Rose, slipping his arms around her, and grabbing her hands. He put Rose's hands on the bow. He quickly showed Rose. She shot it and elbowed Eragon straight in the stomach. (I just love that part in Princess Diaries Two: Royal Engament! If you haven't watched it, watch it. But make sure you watch number one first!) He coughed and gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rose asked, covering her mouth.

He nodded. "Next time, loosen up. Don't be all tense." He said breathlessly.

"Alright. I won't elbow you." Rose said. Eragon smiled weakly. Eragon showed her again and this time she didn't elbow him. "Lets go a-hunting!" Rose said, smiling at the arrow sticking out of the tree. She pulled it out. Fresh sap spilled out of the fresh cut. Eragon turned, leading the way into the forest.

Eragon jogged swiftly through the forest. He had found a trail that deer was supposedly limping. Rose followed somewhat quiet, swatting some flies away. She wiped her brow. Eragon stopped and turned. Rose walked to him. "You lost it?" She asked, looking all hopeful.

Eragon gave her a confused look and shook his head. "No. I'm just waiting for you." He said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can we take a break?" She asked.

"No. We just started like, three minutes ago." He said. She sighed and trudged after him. Eragon motioned for her to be quiet. He brought out his arrow, and knocked it. He closed one eye and pulled the string back. Rose peeked. The deer were grazing peacefully. Rose looked down. She didn't want to see the deer get killed. She decided to stare at the pretty plants. One looked very familiar. She racked her brain. Soon the name came to her when she had an urge to sneeze. Poison Ivy. "Achoo!" She said. The deer shot thier heads up and ran. Eragon stared at the deer then glared at Rose.

"You couldn't wait for just a few more seconds!" He yelled, putting his arrow back in his bag.

Rose glared back. She couldn't help if she was allergic to poison ivy. Her eyes watered. She blinked them back and turned and walked off.

She got to camp quickly. Eragon came a few seconds later. "Hey. I'm sorry. I just... I just..." Eragon stumbled on his words. Rose stared at him. "Look, I wanted to catch that deer and well..." Eragon cotinuted.

"But I screwed up. I always screw up everything." Rose said, sitting on the ground crosslegged.

Eragon knelt down. "I'll go hunting and you just stay here. Okay?" He said. Rose nodded. He smiled back and left.

Rose threw a stick on the fire and watched it burn. This was no fun. She scratched herself, she was itchy for a reasin. Suddenly, a rustling noise came from behind a bush. "Ha ha, Taz. It's not funny." Silence. Then more rustling. "Eragon? Saphria?" The rustling got louder. Rose tiptoed over to the bush. Something ran out of the bushes and ran into Rose. It was all bloody and whimpering. It clutched Rose's thigh and hid behind her. After a few minutes, it appeared again. It was reeked of who knows what. and it was so UGLY that it was cute. "Hiya!" Rose said, bending down and waving her hand. The creature waved back shyly. "What's your name?" She asked it.

"Hushesa gjeus shewesnce." It said. Rose looked around. Nothing like it was with them.

"Well, since you don't have a name, I'll name you Billy Bob." She said. It stared at her confused. "You hungry, Billy Bob?" She asked him. She reciveved a blank stare. She made eating motions. He nodded.

As he ate, Rose healed his wounds. "So where did you come from? Don't talk? Well then I'll talk. I come from a place far far away. Its really cool. We have electrictiy and all..." The conversation went like that. Just Rose talking to him without Billy Bob saying anything else. "You know, he really is cute. I just wish he would notcie that. He got really mad at me for sneezing when he was... She started when a yell interruped her. Eragon dropped a large deer and whipped out his sword, Zar'roc.

Billy Bob jumped up. "draijl, jsuhew wishn jkusle." It hissed. They both charged at each other.

"Brisingr!" Eragon yelled. Fire leapt onto Billy Bob. He yelped.

"Stop it!" Rose screamed, going to Billy Bob and healing him.

"What are you doing? Get away from him! That's an Urgal! It'll kill you." Eragon said, grabbing Rose's wrist and pulling her towards him. Any other time, Rose would have enjoyed it, but he was just being silly.

"Billy Bob won't kill us. He's nice. Isn't that right, Billy Bob?" Rose said. "Jujshe skes ghes wahe shew." He said, nodding. "See, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Rose said.

"You named him? They work for Galbatorix!" Eragon contiued, not letting go of Rose's wrist.

"You mean that creepy old guy who hasn't died but really needs too?" Rose said.

"Ushnark, hdsune snewenf." It mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. I think." Eragon said, confused.

"Don't hurt Billy Bob. Please." Rose begged, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. But if that Urgal," Eragon said. "Billy Bob." Rose corrected him. "All right. If **Billy Bob** harms a single hair on you, Tazrin, Saphria, or me, I'll kill him." Eragon said, empasisizing on Billy Bob. "Thank you!" Rose cried, hugging him. He grew stiff then relaxed, hugging her. She pulled back and smiled at Eragon. He smiled back then his face became serious. "Why do you have red dots all over you?" He asked.

"I do not!" She argued, scratching her cheek. He nodded. Rose rolled her eyes. She did not have any red dots on her face. At least, she hoped not.

Soon, Saphria and Tazrin came. Saphria freaked when she saw Billy Bob but Eragon calmed her down and told her why it was here. Rose had to do the same for Tarin. They both growled threateningly at Billy Bob then carried on with thier business. _Rose! Did you get into any poison ivy?_ Taz asked Rose suddenly.

_Yeah, why?_ Rose said.

_You have red dots all over your face. And so does Eragon._ He explained. Rose looked at Eragon.

He was talking to his dragon. Then he turned to Rose. "Come on, Rose. I know a plant that will get rid of this real quick." Eragon said, walking into the forest. Rose followed. Billy Bob watched them go. Saphria walked into the lake and Taz was closing his eyes. Billy Bob smiled wickedly.

Oh no! What is Billy Bob planning to do? Find out in the next chapter. I hope this is good. I didn't really know what to do in this chapter so I made this up in like, five minutes. I have an idea for the next chapter though. Please RR!

For those who reviewed:

Vulpix4life: Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! Hopefully you will like this one.

Smeggin-brilliant: Okay. Hopefully the pargraphing is good in this chapter too. Please Review!

Fiji-mermaid: Okay, I guess so.

KatzEye: Thank you! Hope you love this chapter!

kgk: Your welcome. Review please!

Rittzi: Thanks. Yeah, it would be cool to learn all that stuff. Expect, Rose don't like it. All she cares about is boys, how she looks (you'll see in the next chapter), and other nonimportant stuff.


	5. Apology and The Very Bad, Hot, Dry Deser...

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. I don't own anything but Rose, Taz, and Billy Bob. And maybe a few more characters but who knows.

Rose woke up early. Her skin was sticky from that plant thing that Eragon had put on her last night. It got the poison ivy off but now grass and mud stuck to her. Taz rustled beside her. _You look like you could pass as the next Bigfoot._ Taz chuckled. Rose scowled. Billy Bob was sleeping by the fire peacefully. He would have slept next to Rose but Eragon had disagreed and fought with her so much she just agreed with him to go to bed. He was cuddled up in a ball, sucking his thumb. A little babyish but it was okay. Rose turned to Eragon. He was asleep next Saphria. He was even handsome when he slept. Rose got up, dusted herself off the best she could and turned to Taz.

_I guess I should take a shower. I haven't showered in like, two days or less. And that's just gross. But, I don't have any clothes for me to wear._ Rose told Taz, picking out some grass out of her hair. Taz yawned and walked to the edge of the lake.

_Well, take your clothes off right here, and go take a bath, then dry yourself and get back in those clothes._ He answered, curling up. She glanced at Eragon. _Don't worry, he won't see you. I'll stay right here so you can wash in private._ He added. Rose sighed.

She stripped her clothes off behind Taz and went to the lake. It was freezing. She shivered and waded in. Twenty minutes later, Rose came out of the water. _Taz, I don't have anything to dry myself with._ She said, shivering. _Do you remember that spell you were taught? The warming spell? Surely you couldn't have forgotten that. _Taz told her. _Oh, yeah. Thanks._ Rose told him and then she whispered to herself. "Ghuewn brisingr hushe jowusle." The warm feeling spread across her body and evaporated the water left on her. She quickly put on her clothes and walked to the fire, ringing out her hair.

Eragon was sitting across from Billy Bob, and was cutting some dry meat. He looked up and smiled. "Done with your bath?" He teased. Rose felt herself blush as she dumbly nodded. She sat on the left side of Eragon and smiled at Billy Bob. Billy Bob smiled and half walked, half ran to her side, sitting in between Eragon and Rose. Rose saw Eragon tense, then relax, glaring at Billy Bob. Eragon got up, dumped the pieces of meat in a pot. "I'm going to take a bath too." He announced, then he went to Saphria. Eragon or Saphria must have not felt comfortable because they walked away to another spot where the lake was. So it left Taz, Rose, and Billy Bob together.

"Jusens henw." He murmured, getting up. Rose watched him as he walked to a patch of grass and began digging in it. Taz sighed and told her he had to go somewhere before he died of boredom. So he left. Rose watched the fire, until Billy Bob came back.

He was hiding something behind his back and was staring at Rose with a lot of interest. "Whatcha got there, Billy Bob?" She asked him, kind of uncomfortable with him staring at her like that. Suddenly, Billy Bob jumped on Rose, tackling her to the ground. Rose screamed and her head hit a rock. Stars appeared in her eyes, mixed with tears. A dark black thing jumped over her and Billy Bob. Billy Bob turned around, bringing out a short sword. Rose looked up, ignoring the fact that her head was pounding and screaming. A black wolf howled and charged at Billy Bob. Billy Bob turned around and charged at the wolf. Eragon and Saphria busted into the camp, Eragon wielding his sword. Taz came out, snarling. Eragon watched Billy Bob for a minute then turned his gaze towards Rose. He put his sword up and ran to Rose.

"Are you okay, Rose?" He asked, picking up her head. He looked at the back of Rose's head and winced. "You've got a big gash." Eragon quickly healed it. By that time, the wolf was gone, and Billy Bob was watching Eragon take care of Rose. He turned to Billy Bob. "Well, it looks like I owe you a big apolgy. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. But since you saved Rose's life, I think it's safe to say that Urgals can change." Eragon told Billy Bob. He glanced at Rose. She smiled. Eragon smiled back.

Taz flew down suddenly, making Rose snap out of her dream world. _Huh? What's happening? Why are we going down?_ Rose asked as Taz landed. Saphria and Eragon were waiting for them. Rose slipped off and helped Billy Bob down. She had had a very hard time convincing Taz to let Billy Bob ride with Rose.

_No. I'm not gonna let that **thing** ride me. Forget it. _Taz scoffed

_Taz! Grow up. Come on, he saved my life. _Rose begged.

_I don't care. That thing can rot in Hell's Fire for all I care. _Taz sniffed.

_You don't mean that. Can he ride? _Rose said.

_Yes I do. And no. _(Taz)

_Yes._ (Rose)

_No._ (Taz)

_Yes. _(Rose

_No no no no no no! _(Taz)

_Yes yes yes yes yes! _(Rose)

_No!_ (Rose)

_Yes! _(Taz)

_Okay, thanks. _(Rose)

_HEY! _(Taz)

_Shut up. _(Rose)

Okay, maybe not that hard, She thought. "Why are we stopping?" Rose asked Eragon. Eragon walked to a small stream.

"Get your canteen I gave you. Fill it up." He ordered, kneeling down and getting water.

"Why?" Rose asked, getting his canteen out of Taz's saddlebags. Rose knelt down and put the canteen in the water. "We're going into the Hadarac (I don't know if I spelled that right. I don't have the book so I'm sorry. If you guys know what that magic spell is to get water in the desert. Can you tell me? That would be so helpful!) Desert." Eragon said, putting it up. Rose also put it up and looked forward. The desert sand looked hot. "Come on." He said.

Rose was going to die! Literally. She was thirsty, hungry, tired, and sand was getting in her eyes. Back in her time, they flew in an airplane, while the dragons followed behind the plane. Rose wiped her brow. Eragon was far ahead of her, telling Rose to hurry up every thirty seconds. Taz and Saphria was near Eragon, chatting. Of course they didn't have a problem. The sand's heat didn't hurt the dragon's feet. Eragon seemed that he wasn't hurt by the heat. Rose tried to follow. Billy Bob would walk through in front of Rose and behind Eragon. Rose stopped. She felt dizzy and nausea. "I can't go on. I'm gonna die right here." Rose announced. Eragon turned around, watching her. A vulture flew over them. "Hey! You hear me? Take me! You can kill me already. I'm gonna die a painful death of the hot sun and sand." Rose said. Eragon walked up to her, grabbing her hand. She didn't really care. "Lets go back. We can try tomorrow." He said, turning Rose around. Five steps later, they were in the shade. Eragon set her against the tree. Rose closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep. Eragon smiled. He hoisted her up on his shoulder carefully and started out.

Okay, please review!

For those who reviewed:

Smeggin-brilliant: There you go. Thought Billy Bob was gonna kill her huh? Please review!

Vulpix4life: I'm glad you thought it was funny. This one may not be as funny, but it shows you a little bit of important stuff for later. I love their fluffiness too. Hope you like this chapter!

Goodybad: Thank you. I wanted to find a weird but funny name. Please review this chapter!

Rittzi: Then I guess you and rose are alike. I do care about those things too. Anyway, Billy Bob isn't gonna hurt Taz. Yet. (hint-hint) Anyway, I'm glad you love Taz. I didn't want him to be like Saphria. All knowing and stiff. Just cool and smart. I hope he is portrayed that way.

KatzEye: Thank you. I love the name Billy Bob too! Hope you like this chapter.

Samitra: I'm glad you like my story. I hope this chapter's paragraphing is good. If it isn't, I'm sorry!

Thanks for Reviewing people! Others. Please review!


	6. Mood Swing

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.

Chapter Five

Eragon felt Rose twitch a bit. Oh no, she was waking up! Eragon, Taz, Billy Bob, and Saphria had been walking for two hours and had gone over a great distance. About halfway into the desert. _Taz! We have a problem. Rose is waking!_ Eragon said, making her sit up.

_Well, I can fix that easily._ Taz answered, walking up to Rose. Rose started opening her eyes. Taz swung his tail and it bashed into Rose's head. She fell over, falling into unconsciousness.

_What did you do? How can you do that?_ Eragon asked hysterically, seeing the blood on her forehead.

_I bashed her against her head. So we don't have to listen to her whining. I did it before. She'll live._ Taz said, walking forward again. Eragon picked her up. Saphria shook her massive head and went to Taz.

About a day later, they were almost at the end of the desert when Rose woke up. She stood up and stretched. _Morning sleepyhead._ Taz said, watching her. She smiled and looked around. _What? Where? _She started, turning her head to look at the endless sand dunes all around her. Then her head began to hurt.

_YOU! YOU HIT ME! _Rose yelled accusingly at Taz. Eragon woke up and turned to Rose and the dragon. What was going on?

_Yeah, so what?_ Taz said smoothly.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT ME! AGAIN! I...I...I HATE YOU! _Rose spat.

_WELL SOMETIMES I DON'T LIKE YOU! _He countered.

_YOU ARE SO SELFISH! _(Rose)

_YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SELFISH, SELFISH! _(Taz)

_HOW DARE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY DRAGON! _(Rose)

_I WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T MY RIDER! _(Taz)

"Stop! What are you guys saying? You love each other. You guys are best friends. You don't hate each other." Eragon said, going into the glaring two.

"And you! You defied me! I didn't want to go in the desert yesterday. So when I fell asleep, you bring me in anyway. I hate both of you!" Rose yelled. She felt like she was gonna cry. "The only person who actually has been a TRUE friend, is Billy Bob." Rose said. Eragon tried to say something but he couldn't. He was to hurt. Did he love her? No. He didn't think so. But, why was this hurting him so much?

_Hey, what about me, little one?_ Saphria intruded.

"Maybe Saphira too." Rose added. "C'mon Billy Bob, lets go." Rose turned and started walking forward. She would get lost if she didn't go without Eragon.

"I'm sorry!" Eragon called out. Rose didn't answer. He turned to Taz. "What have we done?" He asked him.

_Don't worry. It will all be taken care of shortly._ Taz said, a toothy grin appearing on his lips. Taz began to follow Rose. Eragon and Saphira started followed.

Taz went to Rose's side. She didn't say anything. Everything was quiet for thirty minutes. "My feet hurt. Can I ride on you, Taz?" Rose asked.

_And what about my feet?_ Taz asked.

"You got scales. I don't. Please!" Rose begged. Taz nodded and lowered himself. Rose climbed on.

"You forgave him? What about me?" Eragon asked suddenly. Rose turned to him.

"We were fighting? Taz and me. And you and me?" Rose asked too, looking confused.

"Yeah! Really badly too!" Eragon called out.

"It must have not been to important. Doesn't matter. I guess you are forgiven." Rose said, leaning forward on Taz's warm scales.

_Taz. What just happened?_ Eragon asked the dragon.

_She forgot about the argument. This happens every time. Just her little mood swings. I told you not to worry._ Taz said. Eragon nodded. At least she didn't hate him now. But what bothered him was, did she really mean it?

"Rose." Eragon called out after four hours. Rose looked up. Taz's scales were imprinted on her cheek. "There is the land. We're almost out of the desert." Eragon said. Rose looked in front of her. Beside the huge mountain, she could see the trees. Rose jumped off Taz and ran. Eragon started running after her but she was too fast. Taz and Saphria walked normally.

Rose was the first one to the trees. A hunter was a few feet in the forest, knocking an arrow. Rose ran into the shade. He turned around, lowering the bow. Rose hugged him. "Get off me!" The man yelled. Some deer ran from the man's voice. He pushed Rose down and jumped on his horse, galloping away.

Eragon finally reached Rose. "Some people are just so rude." She said, turning to him.

"What?" Eragon asked breathlessly.

"Never mind." Rose sighed. "How much longer do we have to go?"

"A couple days, Rose. A couple days." He answered.

I just wanted to add that moment with the hunter in. I don't know why but I just want to. Please Review! (If you want a hint, look in the review answers. ;)

For those who reviewed:

Vulpix4life: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing. Plz review!

Teenchic2004: That is so cool! I just guess that is how you spell the desert's name. I just decided not to use the water spell but we all know he did it.

Goodybad: I'm glad you like the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter even more!

Giver-of-Hope: I'll give you a little hint. Billy Bob just did that to get more trust. Something might happen later. I agree with Taz too. But Rose tricked him. Please review.

Rittzi: Taz is very cool. I'm glad I created him. Anyway, Billy Bob just got more trust so they don't expect Billy Bob to do anything... that's all I'm gonna tell you! Please Review!


	7. Billy Bob's Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Remember: Rose is a good person. She tries to do the right thing, but bad things happen. Please Remember that!

They finally made camp. They had walked for hours on end, and finally, when the sun went down, Eragon said they could finally stop. They ate quickly and fell asleep. Billy Bob pressed against Rose's stomach. She swatted him and turned around. She was having such a good dream. Billy Bob pressed against her stomach again, expect harder. She opened her eyes and sat up. It was dark. Probably around 1 or 2am. "Billy Bob? What do you want?" She hissed, barely seeing him in the dark. Her eyes soon grew accustom to the dark.

He pointed to the forest, and mumbled his Urgal language. He grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the end of the forest. "Where are we going?" She glanced at the camp. Eragon was somewhere curled up next to Saphria. And Taz was curled up like a cat, his green tail twitching in a dream. They wouldn't even notice that she would be gone. Unless they woke up. Which was hardly likely. She sighed and followed the Urgal into the dark forest.

He led her deeper and deeper, looking around once in awhile. "Whatcha lookin' for?" She asked him, after the foriteth time he looked around. He said something and walked forward. She followed. They were in a large camp like place. Tents were set up everywhere, and fires roared. Something good was cooking. "Whoa." Rose marveled. Then she scrunched up her nose as a horrible smell rose up. Just like Billy Bob used to be, before she scrubbed him down, from head to toe, with the remaining soap left in Eragon's bags. It didn't cover up the smell all the way, but at least you didn't puke when you smell him. Then she was pushed down in the dirt with Billy Bob.

"Allashue newivc." Some one said. She turned around and gasped. Hundreds upon hundreds of Urgals were beside them. Each one of them, uglier and smellier than the next one. Billy Bob stood up. They hailed and said something. Then they started patting Billy Bob on the back.

"Well well well, what do we have here." A smooth, yet cold voice said. Rose looked up. A person was staring at her. He had a large cloak around him. His hands were deathly pale.

"Hello. I'm Rose." She said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her. He nodded.

"And are you all alone, Rose?" He asked, taking out his hand. She shook it.

"No. I'm with my dragon, Tazrin. Oh. And this other dragon rider. His name is Eragon. His dragon is called Saphira. Who are you with?" She said happily. (Okay, before you think, Oh my gosh! I can't believe she told him that, remember, she is from the FUTURE where as the dragons can walk freely. There is no need to hide that you are a dragon rider in the future. But she don't know she's suppose to keep it a secret.)

"Where are you going then? Shouldn't you be flying?" He continued.

"Farthen Dur. Well, we just came out of the desert not too long ago. And, we've been flying for like days and my butt is pretty sore. Hopefully, Eragon's is too so that we can walk a bit." Rose sighed. The man nodded. "You never told me your name?" She added, looking up at him.

"Gimdal." He said. "You know, I've been trying to... find Farthen Dur but I can't remember where it is and how you get into it. Bad memory. Can you help me?" Gimdal asked.

"Sure! But not everyone can know about its location. So, I have to whisper it to you. Come here." Rose said. She quickly whispered the info he needed.

"Thank you very much." Gimdal said, smiling secretly in his cloak.

"No problem." Rose told him, walking to the edge of the camp.

"No. You don't know HOW much you have helped me." He said. He waved her off, turning to the Urgals.

"Billy Bob. You coming?" Rose called out. Billy Bob nodded and took her hand. "Lead the way." She said happily. He nodded and went forward. "Good bye, Billy Bob's family." Rose yelled.

Soon, they were back at the camp. "I'm tired. And thirsty. Goodnight Billy Bob." Rose muttered, going to Tazrin's belly. Billy Bob went over the boiled water and scooped some up in a cup for Rose. He dug in his pocket. He pulled out a tube of whitsh powder. He poured a whole lot more than normal, stirred it up, then went to Rose. "Thank you, Billy Bob." She said, drinking the water. She handed Billy Bob back the cup and curled up and went back to sleep.

"Euse, vbnetrewwqcm hekwew." (No, thank you, Rose.) Billy Bob said, going back to the water and washing the cup out. He looked up. Gimdal was peering out from the trees. He stared at the two large dragons then nodded to Billy Bob. He nodded back. Gimdal left. Billy Bob frowned and looked at Rose and her dragon, then Eragon and his dragon. He sighed and went to his own bed.

Dun dun dun! Uh oh. Please review! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was grounded again.

For those who did review:

Rittzi: Yeah, he just kinda went into my head so I HAD to put him in. Please Review!

Goodybad: I'm glad you liked the Hunter thing. Rose isn't getting wierder and wierder. She is just getting more... moodier. Remember she is from the future in the past. Hope you like this chapter!

Giver-of-Hope: I took in thought your idea. So, I put it in there. If you can't find it, I can't help you. Hope you review!

Blueicedragon129: Yeah. Totally. He probably can be. Everyone is at some point. Friends can make you mad. You should see my friends. Your friends are probably WAY better than mine.

Sweetlilfrenchgirl: Sorry but if I write too much, it would ruin the rest of the chapters. You see, sometimes you can see what is gonna happen in the next chapter. Anyway, I never know when I'm gonna update. Depends on how I'm feeling and if my parents don't ground me. Please review

Super-hero Fan: Wow! I never have been called 'clever' before. I feel so smart. Thanks. Trust me. My friends make me feel really dumb. Anyway, hope you like!

Dragon Rider: Sorry but my parents grounded me! I can't help it. They look for these things. Anyway, plz review.

Angel love: Well, the rating has Romance in it. I doubt she's gonna fall in love with her dragon. Ew. Don't mean to be rude. I'm just being smart. :) Please review!


	8. Sick and Farthen Dur

Disclaimer: I don't own him! Okay. There is a scene from a movie in this chapter. Actually, it is just what the people say but it's divided into Rose and Tazrin's parts. It's from National Treasure so I don't own it!

Rose's eyes fluttered open. Eragon was staring back at her. Thier noses were about to touch. Eragon backed up. Rose swore she saw his cheeks flush. "Are you okay? You haven't woke up yet. You didn't even stir when I yelled." Eragon said, helping Rose up. As she got up, her head began to ache. The world flew around making her very dizzy. Her stomach churned. She tried to walk back but she fell. Eragon grabbed her quickly.

"I don't feel very good." She said, as he helped her up again. She leaned against him heavily. _Why is it always when I get really close to him, it's always for something bad._ She thought. He sat her down gently, then gave her some of the soup.

"Eat this. You may feel better." Eragon told her, watching her contently. She took the bowl and put some on the spoon. Her hand was shaking so bad that all the soup fell off the spoon. Eragon scooted up next to her and spooned the liquid in her mouth. She swallowed. He bent down to get another spoonful when the most horrible thing happened to Rose. Her stomach decided to empty itself onto of Eragon's head and back. Then she fainted.

Billy Bob watched guilty as Eragon sat up slowly. He looked totally grossed out. He walked out of the clearing, carefully. He wobbled to Rose. She looked pale and she was shaking. He felt her forehead. She had a high fever. Maybe he gave her too much of the... But he lost his train of thought as Rose's dragon went to Rose. Tazrin pushed Billy Bob away from Rose and wiped her mouth. Then he went in the direction that Eragon went. Billy Bob went back to the log and waited.

Soon, Eragon came back. Him and his shirt were dripping wet. He managed to get all of the (well, you know) out of his hair but his shirt was probably stained forever. He scooped the soup back in the pot and gave it to the dragons. Then he gently picked up Rose. He brushed her hair out of her face. She looked peaceful. Her red hair was perfectly straight and brushed. Which was amazing. Her skin was flawless. She had a great body and was very slender. In fact, she was the most slender person he had ever seen. Suddenly, her eyes open again on him. Her eyes were also beautiful. They were hazel.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean too." Rose said, remembering what had happen.

"It's okay. Come on, we're not that far from Farthen Dur." He said, helping her stand up again. She smiled then leaned against him. That when she realized he had no shirt on. He was very muscular. Rose made sure she leaned on him. They walked till they got to a waterfall. Eragon grabbed a rock and said some ancient language. The waterfalls opened. Eragon put Rose on Tazrin and he and Saphria went into the waterfall. Billy Bob scrambled up on Tazrin.

They entered these huge doors and was in a large room. In the middle was a huge crystal statue of Eragon and Saphria. Eragon grinned sheepishly. "I killed Durza. He's a shade. It was when we were attacked by Urgals." He told Rose.

_Wow. That's pretty. Real crystal too._ Rose said to Tazrin.

_Yes. This is crystal statue will last forever._ Tazrin admired.

_But it said in History..._ Rose said. She saw Tazrin turn his head to her, listening contently. _Wait. You don't know this?_

_No. But I would love to learn about this._ Taz told her.

_Just let me take in this moment here. Do you feel this way all the time? Expect for now, since you don't know it._ Rose said, smiling.

_Rose just tell me._ Taz growled threateningly.

_Okay, okay. In history, it said that a dragon rider and it's dragon accidentally smashed the thing. That was why they made it of stone. _(Rose)

_In which you broke again. _(Taz)

_Hey! It should have been bolted to the floor. _Rose told him, slipping off Taz. She landed on her knees. She got up. This time she didn't get dizzy. Suddenly, the door opened and a man came out. He was tall and handsome. But not as handsome as Eragon was. They greeted each other. Rose walked up to Eragon.

"Oh, Rose, this is my friend, Murtagh. Murtagh, this is the newest dragon rider, Rose." Eragon introduced.

"Hello." Rose said, smiling. Murtagh also said hello and was also checking her out. Suddenly, Taz growled at Eragon.

"Sorry! This is Rose's dragon, Tazrin. Taz for short." Eragon said, showing Murtagh the large green dragon. Then the door opened yet again. But this time, an elf came in. She was very pretty. Murtagh and Eragon both stared at her, finally getting back to reality when she spoke.

"I see your journey when well, Eragon." She said. Rose secretly glared daggers at her and said a lot of unlady like words in her mind. Tazrin, who heard all of it, chuckled silently.

_I told you were not the one he was going to fall in love with, my little pumpkin head._ Taz said. She slowly turned her gaze from the elf to Taz.

_If looks could kill, you would be the first one dead._ She said. She turned back to the elf.

"Rose, this is Ayra. Ayra, this is the new dragon rider, Rose. And her dragon, Tazrin." Eragon said, glancing at Taz.

"Hello." Ayra said, taking out her hand.

Rose reluctantly took it and shook it. "Hello." She said, forcing a smile.

"Eragon, show Rose where Taz can be kept. Aijhad wants to talk to you." Ayra told him. He nodded.

"Saphria, show Rose for me. Murtagh, you can go with her. Show her around, when Taz is settled in." Eragon said. Murtagh immediately grabbed Rose's arm. He led her to Taz. Billy Bob jumped up and stared at Murtagh.

"URGAL!" Murtagh shouted, taking out his sword, and pushing Rose behind him. Ayra also whipped out a sword. Eragon turned. Rose quickly rushed to Billy Bob's aid.

"No! He's a good Urgal. You can't hurt him. And he won't be outside. Or in jail or whatever. If you want him in there, you'll have to drag my cold, dead body out of this mountain first." Rose growled, glaring at them. Murtagh and Ayra reluctantly put their swords up.

Rose got on Taz. Billy Bob went behind her. Murtagh climbed on Saphria. Eragon and Ayra headed to another door. Before, they went up in the air, Rose heard Ayra say, "So, why is your shirt off?". Rose even thought she saw Ayra snuggle up close to him. Eragon was Rose's. And that was that.

Whew. Long Chapter. Uh oh! Rose has to fight for Eragon now! Haha! Please review! I'm hyper people! It's all because of my friends. Blame them! You see, our Sonic has this happy hour and it gives you these big slushies and stuff for like really cheap. And so we bought that, got some French fries, and some sundaes. And we started dipping our French fries in our sundaes. Anyway, PLEASE review:D

For those who reviewed:

Goodybad: Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. They are just characters. I know what you mean. I had a bunch of exams on the last week of school. Anyway, she couldn't help it. She was trying to help someone out. And, she's from the future where it is okay for the world to know that you are a Dragon Rider.

Super-hero Fan: They don't find out she helped the Urgals yet. Some time later though. And it ain't gonna be pretty either.

Rittzi: This is after he killed Durza. I think they found a way in underground but the dwarves or whatever blocked the way. So Gimdal (the new Shade) has to find a new way in.

Giver-of-Hope: Yeah. Very bad news for Eragon. Good news for Rose. He sort of poisoned her. But sort of didn't. Does this make sense?

Dragon Rider: I love your name! lol! Anyway, I'll try to keep them coming. I have gotten to the good part. (I think.)

Coco: Hahaha! Exactly. I right there with you. Actually, the dragon would probably never go near me.


	9. Busy Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

For those who reviewed: (You should read these review answers before you read chapter (hint hint))

Rittzi: I don't think I could stop. I am going to write a sequel. Yeah. Rose and Eragon would make a nice pair.

Giver-of-Hope: I actually think Eragon and Ayra are a good pair. But in my story Eragon and Rose are going to be paired together. Once you find out something about Rose and Murtagh, you will understand how Rose can't pair up with Murtagh. I would hate to be throwed up on.

Goodybad: Poor you! I'm outta school so no exams for me. I would hate if someone threw up on me. I don't know if Ayra and Rose is gonna do a catfight but I know about something... can't tell ya... sorry!

Teenchic2004: Yes. Yes. She has to say some of the Ancient language for some spells (hint hint!) You think she would remember stuff like that? No. That is why it is so good for her to have Taz who can remember like everything. I waited but you didn't answer so here is the best of my abilities of the mind probing thing.

Coco: You don't have a Sonic! Poor you! I wish that Murtagh would do that but no. Alas. Rose gotta do it on her own. (Expect for the head chopping part, lol!)

La Slissa: I hope it is funny. Here is your update! I like your username by the way!

Saphria flew up. Taz joined her and they flew to some stables. Murtagh slipped off of Saphria and went to Tazrin. Billy Bob stayed close to Rose, not letting Murtagh get near her. _Pumpkinhead, does Murtagh seem kind of familiar to you?_ Taz told her, sniffing the hay.

_No. Be careful it isn't alfalfa hay._ Rose reminded him, as he buried he chewed some.

_He should. He's your great great great... well a lot of greats... great grandfather._ Taz told her. Rose turned to Murtagh. Taz was right, he kind of looked like her dad. Murtagh smiled at her.

_Eww! I think he has a crush on me too!_ Rose told him, giving him a weak smile.

_Don't worry. His wife is gonna be someone else, not you. So don't worry._ Taz said, swallowing.

"Why is your dragon eating hay?" Murtagh asked, going to her, avoiding Billy Bob.

"Because it's good for dragon's digestive system." Rose answered, scooting a bit to Billy Bob.

_Who will he marry?_ Rose asked Taz.

_Some girl. Her name starts with an N but I don't remember all of it._ He mumbled, digging his face into the hay.

_You, forget?_ Rose told him shocked. He glared at her then chewed some more. She turned and walked out of the stables. Murtagh followed her.

"So, shall I show you around?" Murtagh asked, grabbing her arm.

"No. I'll wait till Eragon's done talking with... um... that guy." Rose said. Suddenly, two people came towards her.

"We need to check your mind." One of them said.

"What! No! You ain't going into my mind. I have some very important stuff in it." Rose told him, touching her temple.

_Like what? How to do your hair?_ Taz asked, coming up behind her. Rose glared at him.

"We have to check your mind or you can't stay here." The other said. Rose thought of that choice. Get away from Murtagh. Miss Eragon. Ayra...

"Okay!" Rose told them, sitting down on the floor.

_Rose! I am going to teach you a spell that you must never use again after this. Buenwe uien._ Taz growled.

_What does it do?_ Rose asked, intrigued.

_I'm not going to tell you. Just say it, wait till those two get done, then say Buenwe uien dewinesm._ Taz finished.

The two got closer and one put his hands on my temples. _Buenwe uien._ She thought. The people checked her mind then nodded. "You are safe. You may stay." One of them said. Then they both left. _Buenwe uien dewinesm._ _Taz. What does that do?_ Rose continued.

_It makes the person get to see what they want to see. Against their will. _Taz answered. Rose nodded. Suddenly, the door swung open and Eragon (who was wearing a shirt) and Ayra came in. They were arm and arm and laughing at something. Rose frowned at them. She stepped closer to Murtagh. "So, Murtie. You were going to show me this wonderful place?" Rose said, grabbing Murtagh's arm.

"Yeah. Come on." Murtagh told her, putting an arm around her waist. Rose sucked in her breath. She walked with him. Eragon rose his eyebrows. Did she just... was Murtagh just... Eragon couldn't think straight. Hopefully, Rose wouldn't go with Murtagh. He thought Rose liked him. He bit his lip.

"I got to go check on Saphria." Eragon told Ayra. Ayra nodded and left.

Rose sat down by Taz and Billy Bob. "So... how are we gonna destroy that statue?" Rose asked him. Taz shrugged as best as a dragon could. Billy Bob sat up and listened. "Fine. I have an idea. Billy Bob. I have to see how fast you can run." Rose told him. Billy Bob looked at her. What was she planning?

Everyone was in the large circular room. The Eragon Statue was standing in the middle of the room, all shiny and beautiful. Eragon was by the statue, talking to Murtagh. Ayra was next to Eragon. Rose walked over to them. Eragon smiled at her. "Hey, Taz and I will take the statue up into that cave thing." Rose told Eragon, pointing to the hole in the wall where the statue was going.

Eragon looked at her. "If you want to." Eragon told her. She nodded. "Thanks." Eragon smiled. Rose got on Taz and Taz grabbed the statue's head. He flew up. Taz flew to the hole. Just as they got really close to the hole, an arrow shot out and hit Taz in the wing. Taz roared out. His body froze up and he plummeted head first to the ground, letting go of the statue. The statue hit the ground shattering to pieces. The shards flew at the people. Rose called out some words and the shards fell down, bouncing on an invisible shield. Taz's body regained it's strength and he pulled up before he hit the ground.

"Eragon! I... uh... oh my gosh... I can't believe... I'm sorry." Rose said, trying to act all surprised and stuff. Taz was leaning dangerously to the left. Suddenly, his legs gave way and he fell, rumbling everyone in the mountain.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Eragon said over someone else saying 'Go search for the person in charge of the arrow.'

"It was that Urgal the dragon riders brought!" Someone yelled out.

"It couldn't have been. He was right beside me the whole time." Murtagh called out. Everyone looked at Murtagh's side. It was true. Billy Bob was drinking water and glaring at everyone else.

"Yeah. Billy Bob wouldn't do anything to hurt Tazrin or me." Rose defended Billy Bob. Billy Bob nodded.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw the nasty thing." Someone else said. Rose raised an eyebrow. You could probably throw Billy Bob very far because he was light. She had him on a diet for heavens sake. She thought he looked a little slim.

People began to say other mean things about Billy Bob. Rose narrowed her eyes at the people and balled her fist. Eragon glanced at Rose. She looked like she was about to kill someone. He grabbed Rose around her waist. "Rose, now lets not get hasty. Calm down. Remember we all had a bad situation with Urgals before." Eragon told her. She took a deep breath and relaxed against his chest. At least, she wasn't hurt or anything so she could enjoy this moment.

_Rose! I don't feel so good._ Taz suddenly moaned.

Rose turned around. Taz looked pale and he was shaking slightly. His eyes were bloodshot. His stomach was making weird noises and smoke flowed out of his nose and mouth. "Taz," Rose said, getting out of Eragon's arms. Eragon turned to Taz and his eyes went wide. A loud noise came from Taz's belly. "Everyone get down now!" Rose yelled. Everyone got down to their knees as Taz brought his head up. Fire spurted out of Taz's mouth. It was a sickly color. Instead of the fire melted a bit of the wall, the fire bounced off the way and ricocheted to the floor, ceiling, and all over the places. Some liquid fire dropped from Taz's mouth.

"I told you to check if that hay was alfalfa hay!" Rose told him. "You need to go outside and wash yourself in water. Then throw up that hay and eat some chinaberries. Then you can come in." Rose told him. Taz nodded and walked away, leaving liquid fire all over the floor.

Rose watched the bouncing fire slow down and wear itself out. Rose bent down and picked up a piece of crystal. "Sorry about this." Rose told Eragon. Eragon smiled.

"It's okay. As long as you're not hurt." He said. He stepped forward and Eragon's heart jumped in his chest. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He leaned forward, closing his eyes. Rose turned her head. Billy Bob was waving at her. She went to him. Eragon puckered up and leaned in the final three inches. He met... thin air. He opened his eyes. Rose wasn't there. Rose was talking to Billy Bob. Eragon sighed. Another time then.

Far off in a dark corner, some one was watching the people and the dragon riders as they cleaned up. His plan was working perfectly. He glanced at Ayra. She stood up and nodded to him. He smiled. He turned his gaze to Murtagh. He would be next. Then Rose. He turned around and walked off.

What is going to happen? Tune in next time! (This might be my last update in awhile because I'll be going to visit my grandpa then going to Colorado. So, yeah, it might be awhile. Please Review!


	10. A New Friend and the Question

I decided to update this story before going to Colorado. I won't be able to update from July 9th to July 17th. So, this chapter is gonna have to suit you.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I don't own Eragon! If I did... well... you wouldn't know anything about him... but alas... I don't own him.

For those who Reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Never mind then. Slams head into the desk Sorry, I'll write them correctly this time. Don't worry, my friends said me slamming my head into the desk wouldn't hurt anything. But they were wrong! My heads hurts!

Rittzi: I think dragons could get sick. I did have a good time with my grandpa. It's Colorado I'm worried about. Me and my youth group are cramming into two vans and going to drive from Texas at 3:30 in the morning and arrive somewhere in Colorado at like 11:00 or later at night. It's gonna be a long trip.

Goodybad: Eragon was probably very disappointed. Oh well. Yep. Taz is allergic to alfalfa hay. I wanna stay home and update my stories but I also wanna got to Colorado. I'll have the rest of the chapters ready when I get home... hopefully!

Giver-of-Hope: Yep. It is not good! Here's your update!

Rose was lounging next to her dragon. They picked up all the crystal pieces of the statue and Taz was feeling much better. No hay was in his stable. Billy Bob was looking through a book that Rose found crammed under some hay. It looked like it was left a long time ago. The book was handwritten, so it probably was a journal. Eragon was off sword fighting with Murtagh. Rose was glad that he never wanted to fight her, she wasn't very good with a sword. Suddenly, a soft cry floated towards Rose's ears. She pushed herself up and followed the noise. Who would be crying?

A young girl, maybe a year younger than Rose, was crying her heart out. "Are you okay?" Rose asked, going to the girl. She was bent over, her long brown hair covering her face. She looked up. She was quite pretty. Two hazel eyes looked at her warily. Her cheeks were tear stained and her lower lip was trembling. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dragon Rider." She told Rose, standing up and smoothing her blue gown.

"Please, call me Rose." Rose said, sitting down beside her. Rose didn't dare tell her that Dragon Rider sounded so like Mr. Petoney, who was this mean old man at the end of her block with a mean black dragon.

The girl smiled. "I'm Lily." (What is with all these flower names?) She said.

"Well, Lily, what seems to be the matter. You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone. Actually, since my dragon can read my thoughts, he would know, but he wouldn't tell anyone unless it is extremely important." Rose told her.

"You can't keep secrets from your dragon?" Lily asked, looking horrified.

"No. Trust me, if I could, he wouldn't know a lot of things. Especially personal things." Rose answered.

"That's bad." Lily thought.

"Anyway, why were you crying?" Rose asked her.

Lily blushed. "Nothing." She mumbled. Rose stared at her for a minute. Lily sighed. "I met a guy, and well, I like him and I think he likes me too. Well, I was telling this to my mother, and my little brother overheard. He went to the guy and told him everything. Even things I didn't say! So now, he hasn't even said a word to me. And it's all my brother's fault." Lily choked, tears springing into her eyes again. "Of course, that would never happen to you. You're pretty. And intelligent. You got a dragon." Lily said, looking at her.

"Hey! You got a lot of things wrong. One, I'm not pretty. I'm okay. Trust me, if I could look like some of those girls on Starway Magazine..." Rose stopped. Lily raised an eyebrow. (I just made Starway Magazine up. If it is a real magazine, I don't mean it to be that one!) "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not pretty. Intelligent? Ha! Trust me, I'm not smart. You should see my grades on my report card..." Lily raised her eyebrow again. "Uh, my dragon can tell you a pile of dung is smarter than me, which I think I'm smarter than a pile of dung. Dung doesn't have any brains. Right? I thought dung was... never mind. My dragon. He would tell the guy he could do much better. Trust me." Rose told her.

"Oh." Lily said.

"Anyway, here is what I want you to do. That boy, talk to him. If he liked you before your brother said that stuff, he should still like you. Then talk to your little brother about privacy and how he would want his personal feelings being blabbed to someone." Rose finished.

"But you don't have a brother! So you wouldn't know what he's like!" Lily exclaimed.

Rose laughed. "I have a younger brother. They are annoying. Trust me. I get in so much trouble from..." Rose stopped. Tears had blurred her vision. Was she missing her little brother? And her mom and dad? "Just don't kill your little brother. Okay? And if you have any more problems, come ask me. Okay? Oh. Can you point out this young man to me? I have to know which people people are dating. Do you understand?" Lily nodded.

"Thanks. Come on! I'll show you him." Lily said, grabbing Rose's arm. Rose followed.

"That's Thomas." Lily said dreamily. They were outside and Thomas was sword fighting someone else. Thomas had black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin that was soaked in sweat. He had his shirt off, which showed a nice six pack. He wielded the sword expertly.

"He's very cute. I'm gonna stand over there. When he's done, and you talked to him, tell me how it went, okay?" Rose told her. Lily nodded.

Rose went to a tree and sat down. Billy Bob looked around and ran to her. "Hey!" She told him. He nodded to her and sat down beside her. Rose looked around. A big group of men were laughing, pointing at something. Some horses were grazing... Rose did a double take. The men were pointing at Billy Bob. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Billy Bob, don't you pay any attention to them." She scowled. Billy Bob nodded. She turned her head and looked around. She spotted Eragon and Murtagh quickly. Eragon reluctantly had his shirt on. Murtagh had his shirt on too, thank goodness. A group of people were watching them fight. Ayra was one of them.

"Rose." Lily's voice called Rose out of her thoughts. Rose looked up. Lily sat in front of her. "Thank you. He does like me! He's gonna be my dance partner at the dinner." Lily told her.

"Dinner? What dinner?" Rose asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's for you. And Eragon. For you two coming here. Mostly for Eragon, it's been a year since those nasty Urgals, no offense to your Urgal," Lily told her, glancing at Billy Bob.

Rose looked at Billy Bob. He nodded. "None taken. Lily, this is Billy Bob. Billy Bob, Lily." She quickly said. "Continue."

"And that Shade has come." Lily told her. Rose nodded.

"So that means, that we get to dress up and dance. Even though it is a dinner. Lily, this is Tazrin, my dragon. Taz for short. Taz, this is my new friend, Lily." Rose said. Taz had just came up to the tree. He nodded his head to Lily and curled around the tree.

"Hi. Oh, yes." Lily said, tearing her gaze from the green dragon. Rose turned her head and stared at Eragon. The battle was over and Eragon was being patted on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure he would go with you." Lily said. Rose turned to Lily.

"What? Who?" She asked.

Lily laughed. "Eragon, silly! It is so obvious that you like him!" Lily giggled, pushing Rose slightly on the shoulder.

Rose's cheeks turned red. "Really? I didn't think it was that obvious. Anyway, Ayra probably asked him already." Rose muttered, seeing Ayra hug Eragon.

"You never know. Go ask him!" Lily said. Rose's eyes widened.

"No!" Rose shrieked.

Lily frowned. She got up and grabbed Billy Bob's arm. She knelt beside Rose. "Eragon! Come here!" She yelled, copying Rose's voice. Rose turned. Eragon looked up. He started towards her. Rose blushed deeper. Lily pulled Billy Bob away. Rose stood up.

"Am I still blushing?" She whispered to Taz.

Taz opened one of his eyes. _If you count looking like a tomato. Yeah, I think you're blushing._ Taz mocked. Rose glared at him. _Now you are not blushing._ Taz told her.

Eragon walked up to her. "Yes?" He asked her. His heart started pounding again. Rose's cheeks flushed quickly.

"Um, I, uh... did you know about the dinner?" She asked him quietly, looking anywhere but him.

"Yeah. I'm all set to go. How about you?" He said, smiling. What was wrong with her?

Rose heart seemed to drop. He was already to go. Did that mean he already had someone else. It's Ayra, she thought bitterly. "Yeah. All set." Rose said, using a bright cheery voice. She hoped it wouldn't betray her. She turned around.

Eragon blinked. She was all set? Did that mean she had someone else. What if she didn't? His heart pounded harder. He thought the whole world could hear it. "Rose!" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around. "Yes?" She asked him. Was he gonna ask her?

"Do you.." He breathed in. He couldn't say it. "Do you want to... sword fight with me?" He asked. He felt his own heart drop. He should have just asked her. Now, it was going to be hard to tell her.

"Oh." She looked a little sad. "I don't have a sword." She finished.

"That's okay! We can use sticks." Eragon told her. He didn't take his hand off her shoulder. Rose looked at him. He wasn't gonna let her say no.

"Okay?" She sighed. Eragon let his hand slide down her arm till he got her hand. Eragon's heart jumped. He led her to the group of people.

Rose's heart nearly jumped out of her body as his hand slid down her arm. He picked up two long, slim stick and handed her one. Taz laid down next to Saphira. _I hope I do good!_ Rose thought.

_Your father is the head warrior of the Dragon's army. Surely some of his sword skills went to you!_ Taz chided her. Rose raised her eyebrows.

_He's a head warrior. He's in the Dragon's army? Just what the heck is the dragon's army?_ Rose asked him, watching Eragon carefully.

_Don't you listen to anything your father says at the dinner table?_ Taz asked her.

_No._ Rose said simply.

_The Dragon's army is the army who attacks Zaire's Army? You are going to join the Dragon's army when you are old enough. _Taz growled.

_Why?_ Rose asked, alarmed. She quickly blocked a blow.

_Because Dragon Riders are suppose too! Honestly, child, I worry about you. You do know of Zaire's Army and why it is attacking our army?_ Taz asked.

_Of course! I'm not stupid! It's on the news all the time, and my dad and mom make me watch the news with them._ Rose said with disgust. She blocked another blow. She felt Taz sigh with relief. Rose blocked a couple more till her arm started to get tired. Eragon swung his stick at her and it hit her in the stomach. She fell on her butt.

Eragon helped her up. "I'm not good. I was going to tell you that but I didn't have time." She muttered.

"It's okay. Would you like to come with me to the dance?" Eragon finally asked her. She stared up at him. _Oh no! She's already got someone! How could I think she didn't have anyone. She's so pretty that everyone whose single would want her!_ Eragon thought.

"Yes! I would love too. It's either you or Billy Bob." She laughed. Was she going to pick Billy Bob, Eragon thought incredulously. "I choose you if you're wondering." She said, as if reading his mind. Eragon smiled back at her. She also smiled. Eragon then noticed that his arm was around her waist. He slowly slipped it off. Rose quickly bided him goodbye and left.

Lily was waiting quite a ways away. Billy Bob was trying to pull from Lily's grasp, but Lily was in her own thoughts and kept a tight grip on Billy Bob's wrist. "Lily." Rose called out to her. Lily jumped up, startled.

Billy Bob yanked his hand away. "Leyern vnerew." (Crazy woman) He mumbled. She was in her own mind for twenty minutes straight. He thought Rose would never come!

"So? Yes? No?" Lily asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yes!" Rose cried. They shrieked and bounced up and down in a hug. (Me and my guy friends do that all the time. For no reason. We hug each other and bounce around in little circles, shrieking. It's weird. Don't ask me why we do it. We just do.) Taz watched them, flattening his ears. In the past hour they became the best of friends. Of course, Rose had always this weird talent of befriending people.

"So, um, when is the dinner?" Rose finally asked, trying to straighten her dress.

"After tomorrow, six o'clock sharp." Lily told her.

Rose nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow then. Maybe we can discuss what we are going to wear. Okay?" Rose asked her.

"Okay. Till tomorrow then?" Lily said.

"Okay." Rose agreed. Lily went to the left, near Thomas, and Rose walked with Taz and Billy Bob to the stable.

Okay. I think this is one of the largest chapters ever! I think. Oh well. Anyway, there is only a **few more chapters left! Like, maybe three or four more! But don't worry. I'm making a sequel! You guys want one don't you? Think about it!** Okay, Review!


	11. Makeup, Dresses, Billy Bob Talks

I don't own Eragon. I own all my characters though. Colorado was so fun! My church group and I went to this wolf sanctuary. It's were pure blood wolves are kept. Well, we got to swap spit with them. For those you don't know what I'm talking about, we had to open are mouths and let the wolves licked inside our mouths. It was so gross but cool too! The dude said that letting the wolf kiss us in the mouth was the cleanest kiss we were ever going to get from anyone else. I don't ever want to see peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, breakfast burritos, or pig in a blankets ever again. We had to make 700 hundred of them. Handmade from scratch. Anyway, to the story!

For those who reviewed:

_Rose. Rose? ROSE WAKE UP!_ Taz shouted. Rose sprung up. She was curled against Taz's belly.

"What did you wake me up for?" She asked him grumpily, getting up and dusting herself off. Billy Bob was leaning against the wall, still reading the book. Rose wondered if he even understood it because it was in English and not Urgal.

_You are late. You missed breakfast. _Taz announced.

"So? I can wait till lunch. Then Lily and me can discuss what we are going to wear. I wonder..." Rose thought, looking at Taz's saddle bags.

_You wonder what?_ He asked cautiously.

"Well, remember how I always put stuff in your saddle bags, then forget to take them out. I wonder what is in there." Rose said, opening one of his saddle bags. She picked up something and brought it out. "My cell phone!" She exclaimed, opening it up. "No service. That's stupid." She grumbled, setting it down on the bench behind her.

_That's because there are no satellites yet._ Taz told Rose, watching her pull out some lip gloss and eye shadow. She squealed with excitement and began to pull out some more makeup things. Mascara, eyeliner, powder, etc. _I never understood why you keep those in my saddle bags._ Taz said, eyeing the makeup with distaste.

"Because, my dear dragon, it is for a emergency. Like if I'm gonna go somewhere or meet a cute guy, I need to look good." She told him, taking out a Hershey's bar.

_MINE!_ Taz shouted, wrapping his tail around it and yanking it away from Rose's grip.

"Give it back! I paid for it!" She cried back, jumping up, trying to reach for it.

_Back or I'll sit on you!_ Taz threatened. Rose snorted. Taz pushed her to the ground with his nose and sat gently on her legs. (Don't worry, he didn't put his weight on her legs. He would have crushed her legs if he did!) He opened the Hershey's wrapper and quickly gulped down the bar, expect for a small peice which he gave to Rose. She glared at him and ate the small piece of chocolate then went back to the saddlebags. She also found a mirror, brush, shampoo and conditioner, some melted Starburst and Skittles, and some lavender lotion. _Why do you keep all that stuff in my saddlebags. Usually a dragon rider puts swords, daggers, shields in their dragon's saddle bags. But no, I have to have war paint in mine!_ He scoffed, watching Rose put on some lip gloss.

_It's called makeup not war paint. You are sounding like my dad._ Rose said, puckering her lips in the mirror. Taz mumbled something but Rose shut him out.

"I'm going to find Lily." She announced, getting up and heading out of the cave. Billy Bob scrambled up and walked with her. Lily was waiting for Rose down the hall where they had first met. "I'm here. Sorry, but I kinda slept in late." Rose told her, twirling one of her red locks. Lily nodded.

"Come on, I want to show you this gorgeous dress." Lily piped up, taking a hold of Rose's wrist and dragging her down the hall. Soon enough, Rose was in Lily's room. It was okay, nothing like hers at home. There was a bed stuffed with hay. Some pictures. A dresser, a stand, mirror, chair, and other things. Spread out on the bed was a beautiful dress. It was blue and gold.

"Wow. Are you going to wear this?" Rose asked curiously. It really was gorgeous.

"No. It doesn't look good on me. I thought you would like to wear it." Lily said. Rose looked up. "Really?" Rose whispered. Lily nodded her head. Rose picked it up and looked at the mirror. She nodded then slipped it on. Bob turned around and closed his eyes, being the gentleman that he was.

Rose looked stunning in the dress. "What are you going to wear?" She asked Lily. Lily showed her a silver dress. "Lovely. I have some stuff that we can put on before the dance. Trust me. It will make us look... more stunning than we usually are." Rose said.

"Sounds good. I have to go now, meeting Thomas. Go and spend time with Eragon." Lily told her.

"Since when have you been the dating know-it-all?" Rose inquired, slipping back into her regular clothes and heading out the door. Lily laughed and shrugged. Rose smiled and left. It was good to have a girl that you could talk too. Bob walked a ways away. He looked guilty at Rose. How was she ever going to forgive him?

"Tomorrow is when we attack!" A voice rang out from the forest. People applauding and cheering answered the yell almost immediately. But, of course, no one could hear them inside the mountain. So no body knew. Ayra and Murtagh walked out of the forest, talking in whispers. They followed the back of the mountain and slipped in silently in a secret passageway.

Rose was sitting next to Taz, who was sleeping peacefully. She had now received the book from Billy Bob, and was now reading the life of a poor teenage elf. He was a very good writer. He had described everything so dramatically so it was like she was there. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Rose turned her head. Billy Bob was staring at her, looking all sad. "Billy Bob, what's the matter?" She asked, marking her place in the book and closing it. Billy Bob averted his gaze and didn't talk. Rose frowned. Sometimes he could be so stubborn. "Look, if this is about the dance," She started. Billy Bob caught her eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. Eragon already asked me. I'm sure if I asked him, he would let you walk with us." She finished, watching the Urgal. Something had been bothering lately. He seemed to look everyone nervously. Flinch at the slightest sound. The Urgal sighed. Rose's eyebrow shot up. She didn't know he could sigh. Much less hold any emotion.

"Rose, I have to tell you something." Billy Bob said. Rose's eyes widened. Since when have Billy Bob been able to speak English? "I've already known English before I met you Rose. But that, is another story. I have something more important to say. Now, if you will sit and listen, I will be obliged to tell." Billy Bob continued. Rose sat down and listened. Whatever he had to say had got to be important.

Hahaha! A cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Anyway, sorry! It breaks my heart to leave this chapter like this. But I will update like super fast! I'll probably update like Monday, Sunday, or Saturday. Anyway, can you guess what he is about to tell her? Oh, and if you want to know a little hint of what might be in the sequel, looking in Rittizi's review answer thing! Review!

For those who Reviewed:

Rittizi: I love chocolate too! Can you share? Anyway, I've already planned to make the sequel. Even if you didn't want it! (But I wouldn't know why you wouldn't want one. It will probably be Eragon going into the... dun dun DUN... future?) Sorry for the cliffy!

Goodybad: Ha! I don't have a little brother! Actually, I'm the baby of my whole entire family! (I'm talking cousins and aunts and uncles etc.) Don't cry. There is more. Sorry for the cliffy!

Coco: Cool! Mexico is neat. I was just in Colorado. And we dropped some people off because they are going to Mexico. I couldn't go because that means I wouldn't have been able to make this chapter! Sorry about the cliffy!

Super-hero Fan: Not much Taz in this one! Sorry! There will be more Taz in the next chapters. Sorry for the cliffy!

Giver-of-Hope: You kinda have it right! I mean, what is gonna happen. Sorry for the cliffy!


	12. Deception, A Plan, and More Urgals

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Saphira or any other character in the book!

Rose stood up, looking at the Urgal with confusion and hatred. "YOU MADE ME DO WHAT! THAT LEADS TO WHAT! AND HE'S GONNA WHAT!" Rose bellowed. Taz jumped up and stared at Rose. He hadn't seen her this mad since... well... forever. She was pretty mellow. "WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" She stuttered. Billy Bob was suppose to be her friend. He wasn't suppose to let her do... that. Billy Bob looked fearfully at Rose. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ALL THAT TIME I DEFENDED YOU. AND YOU LET ME DO THAT?" She said, starting to calm down. "Oh, dear God. What have I done. What have you made me do?" Rose sighed.

"I told you, I'm sorry." Billy Bob pointed out, taking a glance a her dragon. His eyes were narrowed to slits and he was growling deeply. Liquid fire dripped out of his mouth while he was baring his teeth. Apparently, he hadn't recovered over the hay incident.

"SORRY DOESN'T FIX IT, DOES IT?" Rose yelled. She breathed in and out. "Okay, start over." She sat down again and listened intently again, trying not to lose her temper. Billy Bob explained it as quickly as he can, only stopping when Taz had lunged for him, fire in his eyes. Rose stopped him.

"So, let me get this straight," Rose finally said. "You made me give the Shade Gimdal, how to get into Farthen Dur and now Murtagh and Ayra are being held, against their will, in some storage room. And there are Urgals pretending to be Murtagh and Ayra. At the dinner, the punch is poisoned, which will be served to everyone. A man, who is Gimdal in disguise, will offer a toast. Everyone will die from the toast, expect for him, and the Urgals, who are smart enough not to drink the punch." She explained. Billy Bob nodded. "But, you decided to tell me because you realized I cared for you. Just to get this straight, I like Eragon more than you."

"Yes, I know." He said. Rose nodded.

"Well, we have to fix this. We are going to stop everyone from dying." Rose announced.

_WHAT? You aren't gonna turn him in? He should be punished. Maybe leave that for me?_ Taz asked.

_No. I'm not going to turn him in or am I going to let you punish him. I can punish him but later. He did tell us, I think that shows how good he is, right?_ Rose told him, glancing at Taz. He mumbled something unintelligible. _Watch your language, dear dragon._ She grinned. He rolled his eyes and glared daggers at Billy Bob.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Billy Bob asked, leaning forward. Rose bit her lip. There was one way. She didn't like it. But it was effective.

"I have a plan, now listen up." She whispered, leaning closer. Taz leaned forward too, even though he already knew the plan.

(A/N: Wouldn't it be just evil if I left it here? I couldn't though. On with the story.)

Rose couldn't wait, in a few hours, it would be the dance. She was with Lily, who was already in her dress. Rose was busy putting makeup on her. "So, where did you get this stuff?" Lily asked, after she looked in the mirror. Rose had brought out her eyes and her lips and much more. Rose laughed as she put Lily's hair up.

"I can't tell you. Dragon rider business." Rose said, admiring what she had done. Now, it was her turn. It didn't matter if the poison was going to kill everybody if her plan didn't work. She still had to look good, even if she died. She began on her makeup and hair, wishing that Gimdal could just forget the plan and go away. But that was a miracle in a miracle and that wasn't going to happen.

Rose smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She glanced at Billy Bob. He gave her a thumbs up. He was wearing mini suit. She and Lily was waiting for their dates. Murtagh passed them, without recognition to Rose, with a pretty girl at his side. Taz and Saphira couldn't go to the dance, but would be honored somewhere else. Then Thomas walked up and kissed Lily's hand. He nodded to Rose then lead Lily towards the table for the dinner. Lily smiled and walked out of sight. Rose looked around. Still no Eragon. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. Eragon was behind her, smiling. They walked towards the big golden door, where they were going to be announced. A man waited for their names. "Eragon," Rose said suddenly, turning towards him.

"Hmm?" He asked, leaning down.

"Can I have two escorts?" Rose asked him. Eragon looked at her incredulously.

"What?" He inquired, stepping back from her.

"It's just that, I don't want Billy Bob to go down the stairs all by himself. You can be on one arm and Billy Bob can be on the other, is that okay? If not, I'll just go down with you." Rose said, giving him a reassuring smile. Eragon looked at Billy Bob.

"Okay. Get that arm, Billy Bob." He told him, grabbing Rose's left arm. Billy Bob grabbed Rose's right arm.

"Eragon and Rose, Dragon Riders. Billy Bob, Urgal." Eragon told the man. The man stared at him for a moment before opening the doors.

"The dragon riders Rose and Eragon. And Billy Bob, the Urgal." The man announced, giving Billy Bob a dirty look before they were seated. Billy Bob was on Rose's right and Eragon on Rose's left.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful?" Eragon asked. Rose smiled and shook her head. "Well, you do."

"And you look handsome as well." Rose said.

Rose watched, out of the corner of her eye, Billy Bob slip out of the seat. The plan was starting. Rose turned to her empty plate. The doors opened and servants began to come out, setting soups, meats, fruits, vegetables out on the table. Then came the punch. He was walking by a skinny man who was chatting endlessly to a woman who looked like she didn't care what the man was talking about. Then, Billy Bob's foot appeared. The servant carrying the punch tripped, losing the punch bowl. The punch bowl went flying through the air. A man at the head of the table cried "NO!" Rose guessed it was Gimdal. Red punch poured all over Rose and her dress. The punch bowl landed on her head. There was a whole lot more punch then Rose suspected. She was drenched in the punch. Billy Bob secretly got back in his seat. Everyone was staring at Rose in complete horror. Some people looked as they were holding back the giggles. Eragon was one of the people. The servant lifted the glass punch bowl off of Rose's head. Rose had to fight herslef from opening her mouth.

Rose grabbed a napkin and wiped her face, but her hair was dripping with punch. "I'm going to go take a bath or shower or whatever." She muttered, walking out of the place. Billy Bob followed her, holding his sides. Suddenly Rose and Billy Bob ran back into the room. The floor began to shake. One by one, thousands of Urgals began to come in the room, sneering and glaring. They were holding axes, swords, shields, daggers, everything Rose could think of. The man that cried "No!" stood up and walked towards the Urgals. He ripped off his cloak, showing what he truly was. People screamed and fainted. Rose looked around. None of them had weapons. What were they going to do?

What is Rose going to do? Can you believe. Only like two more chapters or less. Maybe three. Review!

For those who Reviewed:

Rittzi: Sorry! I forgot! I thought it would be a good idea. Just a few more and the sequel!

Giver-of-Hope: I don't know how old he is. How about you ask him?

Lisa Fox: Thank you. I love writing. He's not really a pet. Just a friend. Kind of.


	13. Fighting and the Kiss

Sorry for the wait. Band camp. Still got it (grumbles) Disclaimer: Don't own Eragon. Only a few more chapters left!

_TAZRIN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!_ Rose screamed in her head. No answer. _TAZ!_

_Smnbwy lala._ Taz mumbled back. Rose froze (it rhymes!). Taz was poisoned. Well, put to a sleepy state. By the look on Eragon's face, Saphira was too.

"Eragon, what are we suppose to do?" Rose asked him, horrified. Eragon gave her a confused look.

"I have no idea. Use magic, I guess." Eragon whispered, preparing himself. Gimdal was laughing and talking about his evil plan. Rose screwed up her eyes. _Think, think._ She told herself. Then, something came. She remembered her father giving her Zar'roc and telling her that if you pass a sword down the bloodline, you become connected to the sword. Would it still count? Morzan had it. So, would it? She sighed. Better try.

She calmed herself down and made a mental picture of Zar'roc. She felt magic absorbed around her. _Come to me._ She whispered, taking out her hand. She opened her eyes. A crash was heard, and some of the giant doors broke. Zar'roc was flying in the air, and landing straight in Rose's hand. Gimdal, Billy Bob, Eragon, and the others watched, impressed. She closed her eyes again. Hopefully it would work. She imagined other swords. The ones she saw guards wear. _Come to us and lay on the ground in front of your masters._ She whispered again. The door finally broke off, from all the flying swords. Swords landed on the floor, in front of their masters. Rose gave Zar'roc to Eragon.

"How'd you do that?" Eragon asked her, in awe. Rose shrugged. She wasn't suppose to reveal the future. They brought up their swords. The Urgals did too. Then, the battle begun. (A/N: You guys would kill me if I left it here. But thankfully, I'm not.)

Suddenly, Taz and Saphira appeared in the doorway. Their eyes were bloodshot and liquid fire was spilling out of Taz's mouth. He must have been drugged lastly, for Saphira looked in better shape. She roared and charged at the Urgals. She spurted out a weak flame. The flames bounced off the Urgals' armor. Rose gasped. That was fire proof armor. Very rare in this time and age, but not rare in her time and age. They were all going to lose. The dragons couldn't kill them. The Urgals were more prepared and equipped then them. Tears stung Rose's eyes. Everyone was going to die from her stupidity. Eragon, Lily, Thomas, and lots more. Murtagh and Ayra would die of starvation.

Something whispered in her head. It wasn't from Taz or anyone else. It was from one of her memories at school. It was a spell actually. A dark spell. It was banned in her era. She bit her lip. That would make them win. But she would cost dearly. And Taz too. Was it worth it? She wasn't suppose to be here. She was suppose to be in her era, not these people. It was worth it. Tears dropped and slid slowly down her cheeks. But what if she never returned home? She loved her brother, mother, father, and everyone else. She could change. She had to find out. She gave a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

Liquid fire stopped dripping out of Taz's mouth and he became more assertive. He could now feel what Rose was feeling. She was scared. He pushed the thought out of his head and went on stomping at the Urgals, realizing that fire bounced off the armor.

_Death born hellions unite. Kill the Urgals that are attacking._ She whispered, after gathering a lot of magic. She opened her eyes. Half of the Urgals were fighting. Suddenly, the ground shook and a loud hellish sound came. Then eight people showed up. They were all dark looking creatures with red eyes. They rode horses that snorted fire and burned the ground where their hooves touched. Their manes were on fire, their eyes red. The creatures on top of the horses had dark swords with a blue aura surrounding it. They galloped across the room, the hellish sound getting louder and louder. The creatures brought out thier swords, and swiped half of the Urgals. Their swords went straight through the armor and they fell instantly to the ground. People, who weren't already fainted, watched in shock, awe, and horror. The creatures then galloped to Rose. They spoke in a strange language and they pointed thier swords at her. A blue mark appeared on her arms and then they galloped off, the hellish sound getting quieter and quieter. Then it all stopped. The fighting continued.

Taz loomed over Rose. _I can't believe you did that! Do you want yourself killed? It's not worth it! Do not ever do it again!_ Taz bellowed. He knew exactly what would happen. His eyes were mere slits and his body was shaking violently. Rose did not look at him. Her eyes, watery, swept over the remaining Urgals. All of them were fighting now and Gimdal looked smug. She had to do it. Taz stalked off to go beat some Urgals. She sighed. Here it goes again.

She call them again. Everything returned again. Taz looked furious and began to yell and cry. She had never saw him so upset and scared before. She walked to Eragon, who was watching the hellish creatures in awe. She grabbed Zar'roc. She put Zar'roc to her lips and spoke fast. _Go into Gimdal. Kill him. Do not fail me._ She whispered. Then she threw it. It flew straight and true towards Gimdal. He never expected a thing. It hit him in the chest. He screamed. But the hellish sounds covered the dying scream. Suddenly, the tallest and scariest creature raised his sword up to Rose. Then brought it down. She heard screams. She hit the floor hard and then she opened her eyes.

Eragon was over her, fear in his eyes. Her body screamed. Her breath came in ragged breaths. Taz was laying beside her, moaning. White light appeared in the corner of her eyes. Lily was crying off to her left and Thomas was holding her. Tears were everywhere. Billy Bob was right next to Eragon, holding Rose's hand. "Ev...everything w..w...will be okay." Eragon said shakily, tears streaming down his tan cheeks. Rose knew he was lying. She was going to die. She shook her head slowly. "No. Don't do that." Eragon told her. She looked at him. He stared in her eyes. He leaned down and his lips gently touched hers. Eragon kissed her softly.

"Taz. I want him." Rose said softly. Eragon slowly put her down, and Taz slowly crawled over to her. He laid his head on her chest.

_Well... I guess this is the end._ Taz said mournfully.

_Yes._ Rose said. _Taz, I want you to know, that I appreciate everything you do. I'm glad I have you as a dragon. I got lucky and I got the best dragon in the whole world. I love you, Taz._ Rose whispered.

_Thank you. You are smart, Rose. You would have been a great dragon rider. I'm the luckiest dragon in the world. I love you too, Rose._ Taz told her.

_That's pumpkin head._ Rose said. Taz laughed then coughed.

Then Rose lifted her head, staring at everyone. "I want to know, that I have respect for you guys. At first, I thought you were just some stupid old extinct people, but you're more than that. Oh, Ayra and Murtagh are locked up in some closet. Thank you guys." Rose told them. Lily sobbed harder. Eragon just looked down. Billy Bob was bawling. Rose and Taz took one more breath, looked at each other with a smile, then closed their eyes. Taz and Rose never took another breath.

Okay, Review. There is ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!

For those who reviewed:

SenatorSolo: I kind of took your idea and made a twist with it. I'm glad you like it.

Goodybad: Yeah, its gonna get crazy too! (Evil laugh)

Vulpix4life: Yay you're back! Here's your update. I'll be waiting for Chapter 10.

Silverdragonargetlam: Don't wanna kill ya here (or do I?) JK!

Rittzi: Hope ya had fun on your fishing trip.

Luthien and Tari Oronar: I'm glad you love it! Billy Bob is my favorite character. And so is Taz!


	14. Back in the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Saphira, or any other characters.**

**Sorry for the tearful wait. I just had to make you guys wait. Hehe. The big letters at the bottom, read them!**

Rose snapped her eyes open and she gasped in air. The air was so sweet tasting. Blinding light was in her eyes. Where was she? Taz was sitting up now, shaking his head, making his green scales shimmer. _Taz, are we in heaven?_ Rose asked him. She shivered slightly. _Heaven sure is cold._ She muttered. Taz gazed down at her.

_Heaven? What? Rose, stop staring at the sun! You'll go blind!_ Taz snapped, pushing her face away from the light. Her eyes focused on some grass, pavement, and leather boots. She glanced up. Mr. Herrington, a nice neighbor, leaned over her cautiously. He had an empty glass in his right hand. Rose glanced down and saw a large water stain on her clothes.

"Hi, Mr. Herrington. What's up?" Rose asked coolly, smiling an innocent smile. Mr. Herrington's brow furrowed.

"You were knocked out on the pavement with your dragon." He told her sternly, reaching for his cell phone. Oh no! He was either gonna call her parents, or the ambulance.

"Ha. Can't a girl and her dragon work on their tan on the pavement?" Rose laughed, getting up. Mr. Herrington's eyebrow shot up. "I'm fine. Well, I gotta go home." Rose said. She waved goodbye to a confused Mr. Herrington, and continued on her way.

_Taz, can you get this big water stain off me?_ Rose asked. Taz put his foot on her stomach, and then placed it on the ground. The wet stain was gone. Rose smiled as they finally appeared at her house. Well, her parent's house. They lived in a big two story house. She lived near one of the largest cities. It was a newly founded city and was just ten years old. It was called Sandria. The name sand was right. The town was next to the ocean. She headed up the cobblestone steps and bided Taz goodbye. Taz had to stay outside. Because, Sparky, the dog, hated Taz with all his might.

The smell of dinner on the way overwhelmed her. Her mouth watered. Food for once. Her father and mother walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry, I was late. I got... sidetracked." Rose told them, as she saw their disapproving glances. Her little brother peered into the hallway. He loved watching his sister getting ratted out by their parents. "Tell you what, after dinner, I'll do dishes." Rose said. Her mom's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay." Her mother said. Her mom had long auburn hair, with hazel eyes. Her father had brown hair and green eyes. Her brother had brown hair and green eyes too.

"Excuse me, I have to go do a five thousand word essay due tomorrow." Rose told her parents, as cheerfully as she could get. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Who are you and what have you done to our daughter." Her mom asked Rose.

"Don't say that! I like this one." Her dad told her mom, grinning at Rose. Rose laughed and headed upstairs.

Rose leaned back, stretching. Her essay was finally finished. It wasn't five thousand words either, it was eight thousand, five hundred and twenty four words on it. She had looked at the History of Dragon Riders book and the encyclopedia. The only times she stopped was to eat and do the dishes, and bathroom breaks. Her clock read ten thirty. Usually it would have taken thirty minutes to finish the essay. She would go off track and just talk about something stupid. But this time, she actually did her work, and corrected it. Her professor, would be so shocked. She had never done anything right her whole year. And now, at the end of it, she was fixing herself. She yawned and jumped on the bed. Her bed was warm, inviting, and comfortable. But something kept on nagging her.

Was she ever going to see Eragon again? Her brain told her no. That blast in the past was probably a once in a life time deal. Rose bit her lip. She wondered if Eragon remembered her? Misses her? Her eyes stung but she blinked. She grabbed the History of Dragon Riders book and flipped it open to E. She found Eragon, the second one. She quickly scanned the pages til his fighting with Durza was done.

Eragon had faced many more dangers in his life. A Shade. Thousands of Urgals. Rebellious Dragon Riders. And Galbatrioz himself. He sometimes was helped by a mysterious person. No one knew of the person. Then, after a few weeks of killing Galbatrioz, Eragon simply vanished. No one knew where he, or his dragon, Saphira had gone. It's still a mystery today.

Rose read the passage again. Dragon riders? Did it mean her? She was not rebellious. It didn't say anything about falling in love. And a mysterious person. Was that her? How did he vanish? Rose bit her lip. She probably wouldn't be able to seem him. She sighed. She slammed her book down and went to sleep.

Rose woke up early and was at school, on time for once. Professor Hoggins was surprised. He went on with their lecture. Maybe he forgot about Rose's essay. Then, five minutes before class went out, Professor Hoggins went to his front desk. "Miss. Parker, I believe you have an essay for us?" He asked, with a big smirk on his lips.

"Yes, Professor Hoggins, I do. I hope you don't mind that I went past five thousand words." She asked him. Professor Hoggins, who was already in a state of shock since she actually had done the essay, gave out a strangled 'no.' Rose walked up to the front of the classroom, essay prepared. "Well, it all started when I left school. I was walking home with my dragon..."

Rose talked about everything. Eragon's past. And that she met him. The phoenix, Billy Bob, Lily, Eragon's kiss, everything. As she finished, everyone was staring at her. Then they laughed. The bell rang and they left for their next class. Rose frowned and turned to Hoggins. "Rose, you did talk about Eragon past. Then you came up with a cute little story." Hoggins told her, grabbing the sheets from her hand. She was going to fail! "It wasn't what I asked but," He glanced at her. "you, for once, actually did something you were told. You did that essay. And for that, you get a C, which means, you pass." Hoggins said, smiling. Rose grinned. "I wonder if I should put this in a frame?" Hoggins asked her, holding up the essay. "It might be the last time you do anything." He said.

Rose walked home alone. Taz didn't come to school with her. But, it was okay, he didn't need to come. Rose was staring up in the sky the whole time. She really missed Eragon. And Billy Bob and Lily. Unshed tears sprung up but she pushed them down. They were dead. Gone. She would never see them again. As she got home, her father was waiting for her outside. "I want you to have this." He told her, handing Zar'roc to her.

"Dad, how did we get this?" Rose asked him, after accepting the gift.

"Eragon, the dragon rider, gave it to your great, well a lot of greats, grandfather, Murtagh. It belonged to his father Morzan." Her dad said, smiling. She nodded. She walked up to her room, and stared at the sword. Eragon was once holding this. She was absolutely sure she wasn't going to feel this way towards any other man. Taz's head suddenly appeared in her window.

_He's gone, Rose. But you aren't. It's time to take upon the role of being a Dragon Rider. You could even follow Eragon's footsteps. But it's hardly likely, knowing you. Come on. It's a new day. Eragon wouldn't want you to be crying over him. He'd want you to be free. And free, you are. If he hadn't killed Galbatriox, we would have still, probably, be in the Empire, slaves, or even worse. Never here. Let's go flying._ Taz told her. Rose smiled and jumped out the window, landing on top of Taz's back. He walked away from the house then took off into the air. The cool, crisp air hit her like a wall. She looked up. A large, puffy cloud was above them. It looked like Eragon and Saphira. They were both smiling, telling her she was going to be okay. And she believed them.

**And so ends my story. But do not worry! A sequel is near! It's probably gonna be called Past Rider. But if any of you can think of a better title, tell me! (Eragon is coming into the future!) Review!**

For those who reviewed:

Rittzi: Calm down. I'm sorry I made you cry. (Hands you tissues and chocolate) Thanks for being a reviewer! Hope to see you review the sequel!

Teenchic2004: Yes, I know it was sad. (Hands you tissues and chocolate too) Thank you for being a reviewer. Hope to see your review when the sequel is on!

SenatorSolo: Very good guesses. You will see how Eragon copes with the death in the sequel! (Hands you chocolate. Hope you don't need a tissue. It's sitting right there if you do!) Thanks for being a reviewer and hope to see you review on the sequel!

SilverDragonArgetlam: (Hands you tissues (and Noria too!) and chocolate (if Noria can eat it! Taz certainly will eat it if she don't!)) Thanks for being a reviewer. Hope you review the sequel!

I want to thank everyone who used to review, who just is reading it, and people who are reviewing it! I hope you enjoyed it and wait patiently for the sequel, which shouldn't be so long. (Throws Chocolate, candy, whatever you want) Bye for now!

KrazieShadowNinja


End file.
